Time To Play
by Pixil-8
Summary: Saeran has certain needs- needs he fulfills with Yoosung. (Very NSFW. Bondage/BDSM/Dirty Talk/and more - Written based off of a Tumblr Prompt)


This was a prompt I received on tumblr asking for Dirty talk/Bossy Saeran, and it was a friend of mine and I know she likes the sin, so yeah I just ran wild with it.

I do not own MM.

VERY NSFW.

* * *

I rushed down the hallway, dragging Yoosung behind me, our fingers laced together. I flashed him a soft smile as I twisted the key in the lock, holding the door for him, a soft giggle trailing from his lips and into my ears- a tender melody, lilting and entrancing. I stepped in behind him, locking the door swiftly, kicking off my shoes and hanging up my jacket, looking into his eyes, lit up by the dim moonlight pouring in the hallway.

I grabbed him by the sweater, pulling him towards me harshly, his breath hitching as I did so.

"Time to play."

I watched as Yoosung's adams apple bobbed up and down slowly, his body shivering with anticipation- he knew what I wanted, and he knew it well. I leaned forwards, brushing my lips over his softly before releasing him, smiling down at him, my eyes half lidded, gazing at him through my lashes.

"Go to the bedroom."

Yoosung turned obediently, turning down the hall to our room. I followed close behind, watching as he stood in the middle of the room- the designated waiting spot, like a well-trained puppy.

I leaned against the doorframe, looking over his features, the way the moonlight gave his pale skin a cool blue hue, his blonde hair framing his face in an almost sickeningly sweet way, his lavender eyes shining with nerves, want, and excitement. My heart was pounding in my chest, my head spinning, my absolute need to own, to take, to control- the desperation I felt to have every part of him was pulsing fervently just beneath my skin.

I walked towards him slowly, standing just before him, close enough that I could feel his breath ghosting along my lips, but not close enough for our bodies to touch. I looked him up and down, smiling at him, tilting his chin up gently with a single finger, greed growing within me as I took in his needy expression.

"Take off all your clothes. Fold them nicely. Kneel when you are done."

Yoosung nodded slowly, his hands coming up to the hem of his hoodie, pulling it up and off of his slender frame. He folded it meticulously, placing it on the bed. His hands shook as he unclasped his belt, the buckle clicking in the still silence of the room. I walked circles around him as he disrobed- shirt, pants, underwear, and socks, all removed and folded into a neat pile, now standing completely naked. He placed the pile on top of the dresser, returning to the centre of the room, kneeling down patiently, gazing back up at me, awaiting the next order, the next step.

I walked over to the bedside table, opening the drawer, pulling out a thick, leather collar. I slammed the drawer shut, walking back over to Yoosung, holding the collar out before him. He gazed at it, trying his best to keep his face neutral, but I could see him rubbing his thighs together in excitement, his cheeks flushed, soft pants of air escaping his rosy pink lips.

I kneeled down to his level, staring him in the eye, my smile dark as I trailed my fingers along his jaw.

"Are you excited to be my play thing for the night?"

Yoosung bowed his head, staying below my height, my body swelling at the sight of him.

"I am always yours for the taking, Master."

I smiled, the dark parts of me dancing with delight, wanting more, so much more.

"Up on your hands and knees. I need a good view of your neck to put on your collar."

Yoosung rose slowly, craning his head back, his face bright pink as I wrapped the collar around his neck, tightening it in the straps. I pulled a leash from my pocket, clasping it into the loop, tugging at it, my body reeling as Yoosung crawled forwards in obedience of the tug. I ran my fingers along the sides of the collar on his throat, my arousal throbbing at the contrast of soft, pale skin against rough, dark leather.

I stood, smiling down at him, running a hand through his hair gently before setting the leash down for a moment.

"Stay."

Yoosung whimpered at the command, his body remaining in that kneeling position as I left the room, grabbing a chair from the kitchen, returning to the bedroom with it. I set it down next to Yoosung, snapping my fingers towards it.

He jumped up on it obediently, and I bit my lip in satisfaction, trying to hold back- I wanted to savour these moments, I had to, I needed to.

It didn't matter that I had him, always- I still wanted to memorize every curve of his body, every sound he made, the rush I got every time he obeyed me without question. I stepped back to the bedside table, grabbing a blindfold and a ballgag, smiling darkly as I heard Yoosung's moan at the sight of the items.

I sauntered over to him, dangling them before his face teasingly.

"Do you want these, pet? Would you like it if I used these on you?"

Yoosung nodded eagerly, his eyes shining with want.

"Yes, master, please! Please use them on me."

I smiled, leaning down, kissing Yoosung's lips tenderly, sliding my tongue inside his mouth slowly before pulling away, pulling down at his chin, forcing his mouth open, sliding the ball gag inside, looping it in place around his head.

I wrapped the blindfold around his eyes next, standing back and admiring my handiwork, my body throbbing as I watched a drop of saliva fall from his lips where the gag sat. I reached out, swiping it away with my thumb, my need flaring all over again as he shuddered into my touch.

"Spread your legs, feet flat on the floor. Hold your arms behind the chair- don't let go of your arms. No touching unless I say so."

Yoosung nodded, moving into the instructed position. I let out a soft moan, pulling my shirt up and over my head, removing my pants, throwing them into the dresser. I moved around to the back of the chair, trailing my fingers along Yoosung's arms, revelling in how his body flinched as I did so. I ran my hands over his shoulders, down his chest, rubbing the tips of my fingers over his nipples, nuzzling my face into his neck as I listened to his garbled moans, desperately trying to escape past the gag.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" His body shuddered as I spoke, choked sounds breaking beyond the gag. I smiled, pinching his nipples hard, revelling in the strangled cries he was producing. "How about like that?"

He writhed as I pulled at his nipples slowly, tantalizingly, his head thrown back, his arms quivering desperately. I placed soft kisses along his shoulder, gazing down his body, smiling against his skin as I saw how hard he was, his cock twitching with need, pre-cum dribbling down from the slit.

"Mmm, somebody's a needy little whore."

His body quaked at the word, his face flushed bright pink. I moved in front of him, placing my hands on his waist, leaning in close, flicking my tongue over his nipple, watching as his cock twitched at my ministrations. I sucked hard at it, covering it in my saliva, his twitches and writhing fuelling me. I smiled at his now-bruised nipples, sliding my finger underneath the blindfold, exposing his eyes, forcing him to look at me.

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

He nodded fervently, tears prickling his eyes, saliva dripping from his lips. I moaned at the sight, swiping away some of the saliva, rubbing it into my fingers, running a fingertip slowly across the slit of his cock. His eyes widened, rolling back into his head, his thighs shuddering, spreading wider with need.

I smiled, continuing to rub the slit of his cock slowly, never speeding up, never going farther, just revelling in his eyes as they blinked away tears, rolling back in need and ecstasy.

"My sweet pet," He looked down at me, his chest heaving, his hair falling into his eyes seductively, "You look hungry. Are you?"

He nodded, biting down around the ball gag, tugging at it restlessly. I smiled, flicking the band of the gag, trailing my fingers down his jaw.

"Would you like me to take that off so you can be fed?"

He nodded again, his face practically glowing pink in the moonlight. I complied, releasing the gag, letting it drop to the floor, standing up before him.

"Kneel."

He immediately fell to his knees before me, his eyes fixated on the bulge of my underwear, his eyes glassy, desperate and brimming with need. I stroked his cheek softly, smiling as he nuzzled into my touch.

"What would you like, pet? Tell your Master what you'd like."

Yoosung gazed up at me, his purple eyes at least five shades darker than usual, enhanced by the flush of his cheeks, his lips still glistening with saliva.

"I want Master's cock. I want to drink all of your cum, I need it."

"You need it?"

"Yes," He breathed, his eyes seeming to grow even darker by the second, "God, I need it so bad. Please give it to me. I'll make it feel really good, I promise."

I hummed low in my throat, watching as he fidgeted anxiously beneath me, eagerly awaiting my approval. I smiled, pulling the band of my underwear, allowing them to drop to the floor, kicking them off to the side.

"Do a good job, or you'll be punished. You can use your hands."

He immediately let go of his arms, his hands flying up to rub my thighs eagerly, his mouth immediately taking in the head of my cock, his tongue swirling around the tip. I moaned softly in approval, holding my hands patiently behind my back as he worked, taking my dick as far into his throat as he could, pulling back slowly, repeating the process.

He rubbed his thumbs in slow circles on my inner thighs, one hand coming up, cupping my balls gently, rolling them in his hand. I hummed softly as he did this, my head tilting back gently. He reached up, waving a hand, grazing it across my elbow. I smiled, giving him my hand, my body shuddering as he placed my hand atop his head, staring up at me expectantly.

I slid my other hand into his hair, thrusting my hips forwards, my head spinning as I slammed into the back of his throat, again, and again. His eyes were teary as I fucked his throat, the lewd sounds of swishing saliva and garbled moans making me even more needy- it was never enough. I needed more. _More._

I pulled my cock out of his mouth, grabbing the leash attached to his collar, pulling hard at it, forcing him to stand up, crashing my lips down onto his, my hand wrapped around his throat. He moaned into my mouth, keeping his hands at his sides as I explored him with my tongue, running along his teeth, sucking his tongue into my mouth, revelling in the taste of my pre-cum mixed with his saliva.

I pulled back, releasing his throat, pointing at the bed.

"Lay back against the headboard."

He crawled onto the bed, placing his back against the headboard, gazing at me with wide, lust-filled eyes.

"What does Master want me to do?"

"Stroke your cock."

He blushed, gingerly reaching between his legs, stroking himself slowly. I smiled as I watched, occasionally tugging at the leash, watching his eyes flutter.

"Does this embarrass you? Having your master watch while you touch yourself?"

"A- A little…"

I leaned above him, watching his hand pump up and down along his length. I smiled, my gaze leering over him.

"Do you touch yourself often, pet?"

He blushed, his gaze avoiding mine. I tilted him up by the chin, forcing him to look at me.

"I believe I asked you a question."

He swallowed, his lips trembling, eyes hazy as he stroked his cock faster.

"Y-Yes. I do."

"What do you think about?"

"I think about… Mm, Master having his way with me."

I smiled, running my thumb along his lip, glancing down at his bright red, hard cock.

"Do you only touch your dick? Or do you play with your ass too?"

Yoosung blushed harder, his pace stuttering at the question. I smiled, leaning down to bite at his nipple, and he cried out, his body quivering.

"If you won't answer maybe I'll have to explore and see. Find out for myself. Would you like that?"

Yoosung sighed shakily, his eyes fluttering in arousal.

"I always like it when you explore me, Master."

I trailed my fingertips along his thighs, spreading his legs farther apart, watching with excitement as he continued to stroke himself, thumb sliding over the slit with every thrust.

"Your body is my treasure map. I have to mark all uncharted territory," I kissed down his collarbones, licking softly there, smiling against his skin. "It's mine to explore."

"Y-Yours."

I pulled back, causing Yoosung to whimper at the lack of proximity, his eyes glistening as I sat back. I smiled, pulling at his leash.

"On your hands and knees again, pet. Face the headboard."

He whimpered, releasing his aching cock, so close to release, but no- it wasn't time. I decided when it was time- and it was definitely not time.

Yoosung flipped over, gazing at me over his shoulder shyly, his ass exposed for me to see. I sat behind him, smiling, running my hands over his soft, taut asscheeks, placing a tender kiss upon them both, laughing softly as he blushed. I ran my hands along his thighs, biting along the curve of his ass, his moans driving me mad.

I spread his asscheeks apart, staring down at his anus, smiling as I saw he had kept it completely shaven. I ran my finger over it, his hips bucking forwards in anticipation at the feeling.

"Ah-hA!"

"Oh, do you like being touched here?"

"Yes! Yes, I do, god, yes…"

"Hmm," I smiled wickedly, squeezing his ass hard in my hands, leaning in close, "how about this, then?"

I flicked my tongue out along his hole, swirling it around the entrance, dipping the tip inside ever so slightly, repeating this process in a slow pattern, his whimpers and quivers making me more and more daring. I spread his hole open, thrusting my tongue inside, fucking him with it. He screamed my name, burying his face into the pillows, his hips quivering in my hands, his ass clenching around my tongue.

I moaned, pulling back, giving his anus one last lick before reaching for the lube on the bedside table. I slathered it onto my fingers, pressing one to his entrance, circling it slowly, reducing Yoosung to a mess of curses and whimpers.

"Hmm, my pet? Do you want this? Do you want me to prep your ass so I can fuck you with my cock?"

Yoosung whimpered loudly, his body quivering restlessly, his mouth hanging open with need. He nodded desperately, pushing his ass back against my fingers, at which I laughed darkly.

"You know you have to beg to get what you want, my dear," I bit at his thigh, eliciting a cry from him, smiling as his body shuddered, "You have to earn it. You should know that by now."

Yoosung cried out, pressing his face into the pillows, curling his ass up as high as it could go, reaching back, spreading his asscheeks with his own hands. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked at him, my body pulsing now.

"Master! Oh god, Master, please, please fuck me now! Please!" He slid two of his fingers into his ass, causing me to moan at the sight, my body reeling. "God, please, I just want to feel your cock inside me, Master," His voice was shaky as he spoke, now fucking his ass with three of his fingers, "I want to be with you- I want to feel you inside me, fucking me senseless with your cock-!"

I growled, pulling his hand out of his ass, grabbing both of his wrists, crossing them behind his back, holding them in my fist. I positioned my cock at his entrance, pressing hard inside, slamming my hips against his. He cried out wantonly, saliva dripping down his mouth as I used my grip on his arms as leverage.

"Such a dirty little whore. So obedient, so needy for me."

"Ah- Ah! All for you! For you!"

I pulled out for a moment, flipping him around, pulling him into my lap, holding his jaw firmly in mine as I looked up at him again.

"For me."

I slammed my cock back inside him, causing him to scream out in shock at the sudden movement, his forehead falling against my shoulder as I thrusted up into his ass, my head hazy, my breathing laboured.

"Such a good pet… Feels so good for me… Mm, you deserve a reward, don't you think?" I parted Yoosung's lips, sliding my thumb inside his mouth, holding his mouth open, his teary eyes staring down at me with surprise.

"Do you think you deserve a reward?"

He blushed, blinking slowly at me, seemingly afraid to answer that question. I slammed my hips hard into his, causing him to cry out, his body jerking violently.

"I don't know about you, but I think you do," I growled into his neck, biting hard at the skin there, "I'm going to fill you completely with my cum. Would you like that? Hmm?"

Yoosung's head fell back, crying out in pleasure, his thighs trembling with need.

"Oh, _oh_ \- fuck- yes! Yes I would like that, _oh-_!"

I began to thrust harder, using the leash as leverage to thrust into him as hard I could, revelling in his screams that echoed around us in the bedroom. With my free hand, I began to stroke his cock- he was screaming now, all inhibition completely lost, crying hysterically in pleasure, head lolling back and forth as I fucked him senseless.

"Mas- Master! Oh, _oh fuck_ , oh god- _Master-!_ "

I squeezed hard at his base, running my hand along his cock in time with my thrusts, my head extremely hazy now, the whole room beginning to tilt.

"Cum for your Master. Show me how much you need me."

Yoosung screamed in pleasure, tears pouring from his eyes as he came all over my chest. The sensation of his hot, wet cum dripping down my body pushed me over the edge, and I bit down hard on his shoulder, thrusting as hard as I could into his ass, filling him up with my cum, my body aching with release.

I laid back, feeling the bedsprings creak as he laid next to me. Without opening my eyes, I opened my arms, wrapping them around his body as he filled the space there. I pulled him against my chest, nuzzling my face into his neck, the desperation, lust, and need all ebbing away like a long-forgotten tsunami.

He peppered soft kisses along my forehead, the curve of his lip noticeable against my skin.

"Was that okay..?" I reverted back into myself, my previous confidence crumbling away. I couldn't help but worry about going overboard when my head went crazy- in more ways than one- but Yoosung always reassured me it was okay, and he was here for me.

Yoosung smiled, his eyes twinkling happily as he tangled his legs in mine.

"Saeran, that was more than okay. My ass is gonna be sore for the next few days, but it was worth it." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, snuggling into my arms, where he fit in like clockwork.

I sighed into his hair, running my fingers through it gently. I slid my hands down, unclasping the leather straps of the collar, taking it off gently, placing it behind me on the bed, tilting his chin up, feeling a twinge of regret as I saw the bruises around his neck.

"Are you… Really okay with this?"

Yoosung lifted his hand, running it along my chest, bringing it into my vision, smiling as I stared at all of the cum that was dripping from his hand.

"Well if the amount I came was any indicator of how 'okay' it is… It's really okay."

I laughed softly, shaking my head as I hugged him against my chest.

"How did I find someone so perfect for me?"

Yoosung snuggled his face into my chest, as content as I was to relax in the afterglow of our high, kissing tenderly along my collarbones.

"I ask myself that question every day."

I laced my fingers through his hair, smiling down at his slender frame.

It's not that I doubted him, or thought he would leave. That wasn't the case at all- I just had this need- this inexplicable want to control him, and own him, and remind him that he belongs to me.

I couldn't explain why, but it was important to me.

As he yawned softly, curling up with me in our bed, I couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling in my chest that told me that maybe it was important to him, too.

* * *

Hooray for yooran rough smut ending in cuddles ~~~

That's basically all this is... lol... go me

~Pixil-8


End file.
